Amy and Rori's Final Farewell
by aconsta2010
Summary: The doctor Amy, Rori, and River song meet with the angels once again. What will happen?


**Hey this is my first story, its a bit short. I made a feaw changes to angels take manhatten here it is. Please leave reviews!**

She was just lying in bed when she heard a strange noise outside. She automatically threw off the covers and jumped to the window. "hes here!" she said excitedly. She grabbed her coat, ran down the stairs and burst out the door. "Your here!" she yelled at him "Ive been waiting for so so long" she said. They hugged so happy to see each other. "Amelia Pond! How great is it to see you!" she laughed at his brittish accent and him at her scottish one. "Ready to go have an adventure?" he asked her. "Ive been ready!" she responded.

They stared at the blue police box in front of them. "hello old friend" amy said rubbing the TARDIS. The TARDIS made a noise back at her. "she said that you aren't friends." the doctor told amy. "rubbish" she told them and hopped inside followed by the doctor. "Ill go get changed. is my room still there?" she asked the doctor. "Of couse amelia, it always will be." he told her. "great Ill be back in a few. "oh amelia, room still there, ha!" he laughed at the thought of not traveling with her.

She came out in her usual: converse, jeans, a shirt and a light brown jacket. "shall we go get rori?" "already on it!" They picked up rori and headed to New York. "New York, perfect place to have a picnic eh?" hearing silence he turned to look at them. "Oi kissing? really? can you two stop that?" "hes my husband doctor, Id do anything for him." "And you too my sweet, the girl who waited" rori said to her. "Well were here!" exclaimed the doctor trying to get past there gushy love moment.

The doctor bust open the door and jumped out the door and the couple followed suit. The view they got was a green grassy hill. "Up there!" the doctor pointed and began to run. "Why did he have to park at the BOTTOM of the hill?" Amy complained. "hes the doctor what else would he do?" rori explained to her. They were all having a nice picnic. The doctor was reading a book. "out loud, really doctor? again?" amy said. "I wasn't reading out loud!" said the doctor defending himself. "of course you weren't..." said amy.

"There's something different about you amy..." said the doctor "Is it your hair?" he picked up a lock of her hair and sniffed it. "no its not..." the doctor said with puzzle in his voice. "Its the glasses stupid" amy said "I have... new reading glasses" she had them on for she was reading the paper. "well I hate them they make your face look big" the doctor said. "how bout some coffe?" said rori. "Ill go get some" he said backing up his first statement. "Rori... do my new glasses make my face look big?" amy quizzed him "Of course not!, they make you look beautifull" he said leaning in for a kiss. "Oy! again?!" the doctor said "would you two stop that!?" the doctor asked. "Ill go get that coffe." said rori. "let me try those" said the doctor taking amys glasses. " wow these do make it much better dont they!" he said and amy started to laugh

Rori was just walking back with the coffe when he suddenly materialized into a building filled with weeping angels. He could feel it. The doctor and amy were reading his book. "hello rori" said melody melone the main character of the book. The doctor was reading aloud. Both jumped up. "How did i get here I was just walking back with coffe for the doctor and amy" said rori, the doctor kept reading. Both ran down the hill as fast as they could and jumped into the tardis.

"Date! do they mention a date?!" yelled to doctor to amy. "New York City, 1982!" she yelled back. "82, perfect" said the doctor pulling a lever. Both jumped out the TARDIS and into a building. They came face to face to face with melody melone aka river song amy and roris daughter "Wheres rori?!" amy exclaimed worried about her husband. "I dont know I turned around for one second and he was gone" said melody. "give it" said amy meaning for the doctor to give her his sonic screwdriver. She began to run up the stairs. River and the doctor followed her and began to run as well. Amy saw rori run into a room at the end of the hall and did the same. "Rori?" "Amy?" they hugged and kissed. Just as the doctor and river entered the room they pulled away. "Amy? Amy, is that you?" the four heard a weak voice coming from the bed in the room.

Amy walked up to the side of the bed and saw an old rori dying. "rori? is that you?" said amy to her old wrinkled husband. "Doctor? whats going on?" asked young rori. "Angels" said the doctor disapointment and sadness in his voice and eyes. "Angels feed on time amy remember ?" said River "they send someone back in time to this building on this date and they have no way to escape. The exits are blocked by angels. You try to escape they kill you. Your forced to live you life out in this building. Until you die. Or almost when the future version of you comes, its a vicious cycle" river explained. "so I have to live my life out in this building? thats what your saying?" asked young rori.

"Well... if you die twice on the same night in the same building it would create a parodox. You would probably come out alive where you started on the hill. The doctor was silent in the corner. "would that work?" the couple asked together. "it would" said the doctor. "but theres a 50% chance you wouldn't come out alive. "Ill take that chance" said rori. Amy was now in tears "don't do it rori, I don't want to lose you" "you wont" said rori "how tall is the building?" he asked

"Twelve stories" said River. "Ill jump then" said rori his eyes glazed over somewhat gleaming in the dim light of the room. They all ran to the to the roof. But River and the doctor had to take a different rout thanks to angels. So amy and rori got to the roof first. "Rori, please dont do this!" amy pleaded with her husband. Rori was already on the leadge of the roof. "Amy, Ill need some help here" he said taking her hand and placing it on his stomach indicating for her to push. "I cant, I couldn't ever!" said amy her face tear streaked. "could you push me?" "To save you amy, I'd do anything" he said. "Then I'm coming with you" amy said climbing onto the roof. "Oh no your not" he said trying to prevent her from climbing but he did not succeed. By this time River and the doctor had made it to the roof. "Amy get down, you don't have to go!" said the doctor tears in his eyes. This was rare.

"I want to" she told him "If he doesn't come back neither do I. Ill be with him, the way it should be. "Amy please dont do this" pleaded the doctor tears now streaming down his face. "River, control him please." said amy. "Don't worry, I got him" said River. Then without another word the couple jumped off the roof, together, wrapped in each others arms.

The next thing they knew all four was back at the foot of the hill near the tardis. "Don't EVER scare me like that again!" He said and mad them promise. Rori headed up the hill to collect the picnic from earlier but all of a sudden he vanished gone out of sight. "Angel!" all four said. "Rori!" shouted amy. "Rori... said amy tears reapearing in her eyes. "I just need to blink right? Just close my eyes and Ill be with him again right? The way it should be right? Me and Rori forever right?" amy said. "NO! amy just come back in the TARDIS! Please!" said the doctor. "Don't listen to him amy. Your right amy, do it!" said river. "Amy please! don't do this!" pleaded the doctor tears rushing down his cheeks. Soaking his eyes. "No, I have to do this. I have to be with him" she said. And with that she turned around. "Good bye raggedy man. Good bye River, take care of him would you?" "Always" With those final good byes Amy and Rori Williams were gone.

In the TARDIS River and the Doctor were talking. River controling the TARDIS. The doctor sitting on the steps. "River, There your parents, I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking" "Doesn't matter" "Of course it matters" "What matters is this, doctor, Don't travel alone" "Travel with me then" "Whenever and Wherever you want. But not all the time. One sycopath per TARDIS don't you think? This book I have to write? I suppose I send it to Amy to get published?" "yes" he said "Ill tell her to write an afterwards, for you" With those last words River was gone transported somewhere else.

"The last page! he exclaimed. He ran up the hill to get the last page witch he ripped out of the book before it all happened. (earlier) Rip. "why'd you do that?" amy asked the doctor. "I always rip out the last page of a book. I HATE endings" (present) He sat there on the bench in the park with Amy's reading glasses on. Reading the last page. Amy's afterwards. Tears streaming down his face.

So many tears in one day for the doctor don't you think?


End file.
